Frankie's Boyfriend
by Jack13579
Summary: reads and Review. This is about a young man Frankie met. kind of borders Dude13's stories so read one or two of his before this one. Death is Essential is a better storie by me.


"Jack! Don't move!" Frankie ordered. Jack sighed as the twenty two year old cuddled deeper into Jack. He murmured in comfort. "Frankie! Could you help me with my homework?" Mac asked as he walked slowly into her room. Jack peeked over his ipod touch to see the eight year old glancing at them with his lip quivering with amusement. "Sure pal. What is it?" She asked as she reached for his paper. Mac shook his head as he turned. "No thanks, you guys look busy." He was howling with laughter now. "What's that supposed to mean?" Frankie shouted over Jack's music. Jack poked her in the side. "Get down." He murmured calmly. Frankie sighed and cuddled down with her legs folded neatly over Jack and her side against his. "Miss Frances!" An old British voice made Jack jump up. "Unless you are doing something of the utmost importance you will _not_ be excused from your caretaking duties." screeched as he hopped down the hall ways. Jack shook as he stifled a giggle. "Jack, don't be such a five year old!" Frankie scolded mockingly. Jack nodded then stopped cold as the overly large rabbit hopped into the room. "Miss Frances I- oh my!" He added quickly as Jack planted his mouth onto Frankie's. "Get a hold of yourself, Master Jack! Don't act so inappropriately in my house!" He scolded. "Yeah, stop smooching and come get your virginity back!" Bloo howled devilishly as he scooted passed the door with Mac chasing him angrily swinging a hat. "Bloo! Cut it out!" He screamed. Frankie and Jack turned red in embarrassment. turned noticeably crimson in anger under his silvery-gray fur. "Miss Frances, you didn't!" He warned loudly. Frankie stood up with Jack stumbled to his feet. "No! We didn't! I swear!" Jack's voice was shrill as he answered. . Frankie opened her mouth to agree when Bloo rushed into the room. He jumped into Jack, sending him crashing onto Frankie, who fell sprawled onto her bed. Jack rolled off of her, rubbing his stomach. "Ow!" he muttered. Frankie sat up. "What do you want me to do?" She asked tersely. Jack smirked as he noticed she was seconds away from ripping each and every patch of fur from the uptight rabbit's body. "Some of the pictures in the south end of the fifth hallway on floor three are crooked. Fix them now." commanded as he handed the red-head a ruler. Jack glanced at her as she walked out of the room muttering something under her breath that Jack didn't catch. rounded on Jack. "Young man, if you think you will get away with such tom foolery in this house, I'm a turtle's uncle!" He hissed. Jack nodded and saw the rabbit hop out of the room. Jack flopped onto Frankie's bed.

~Frankie's POV~ "Jack! Move over!" Frankie hissed. She watched as her boyfriend rolled over tiredly. Warmth surged through her as she watched lovingly at him. His long, straight brown hair flitted every breath he took. She craned her neck to see what time it was. _Darn! 3:oo am!_ Frankie frowned. She shut her eyes and rapped her arm around Jack, feeling comforted at the warmth of his body. "I love you." She breathed in his ear.

"Miss Frances!" a loud British voice screeched from above her. She moaned and turned closer into her pillow. "Frankie. C'mon. Wake up." A gentle voice whispered in her ear and shook her gently but firmly. Frankie let out a yelp of surprise as she rolled off of her bed and fell to the ground with a thump. "Oops!" the voice gasped. Frankie opened her eyes to see Jack looking over her and glaring down at her. "You must go shopping! There is absolutely no food in the refrigerator!" he sneered. Frankie gaped at him and bolted upright. "_WHAT?!_" I just went shopping last weekend, which was like, three days ago!" she screeched angrily. Jack looked at her guiltily. "Four days ago." He murmured. Frankie didn't look him in the eye. How could she ever be mad at him? There's obviously a good explanation for it, right? What could Jack possibly have done in the past four days when he was with her? "Okay. I've come up with an explanation." Jack said confidently, as though he were reading Frankie's thoughts all along. "Well, it started off that Bloo and I were eating dinner last night when you and were at that meeting with Mac. Well, Bloo thought it was a good idea to challenge me to an eating contest. I won, the fridge is empty, and you're mad at me. Everything went as planned." He concluded. Frankie cocked her head. What kind of explanation was that? And how was that part of the plan. "Master Jack! You……! How was this part of any plan? You should be afraid that someone will force you out of this house or your relationship with Miss Frances would be over or something!" glared at Jack angrily. "Well, I don't care if you're mad at me. And I know Frankie couldn't bear to be angry at me." He added boastfully. Frustration flared up inside of Frankie. How could Jack take advantage of her like that? Jack looked apologetic though, and guilty. She sighed and grabbed the bus keys from her nightstand and followed Jack outside the house. "Miss Frances! Master Jack is absolutely not going with you!" screeched. Jack looked crestfallen, but he turned and walked down the sidewalk.

~Jack's POV~ Jack walked down the sidewalk guiltily. "Hey! I know you!" a sneering voice came from behind Jack. He turned to see a slim brunette with a leopard fur purse and a feather boa. "Hi Tessa." He mumbled. The Foster's bus sped past. "Frances going to see her new boy friend? Did you two break up?" she asked. Jack cocked his head in confusion. "Huh? What new boyfriend? We didn't break up." He squeaked. Tessa shook her head. "Tch tch tch. Are you saying that you're letting her date another boy with her dating you?" Tessa inquired innocently. A thorn of hurt pierced Jack's heart. Frankie was with someone else? She _was_ acting unusual lately. "Who? Why?" he asked hoarsely. Tessa shook her head. "But do you know how hurt you feel?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Breaking up with her would devastate her. Get her back! Destroy her! Like she did you….." Tessa's voice trailed off. Anger flared up in Jack. A dagger thrust into his heart and twisted. The agonizing pain burnt Jack's soul like a flame. "Thanks." He muttered as he ran past. Jack ran inside the house and glanced up at the clock and saw that all of this had happened in a half-an-hour. "Bloo!" an angry voice echoed from the kitchen. Jack recognized Frankie's voice.

~Frankie's POV~ "Frankie!" a voice hissed from behind her. Frankie spun around, holding two cans of tomato sauce. She looked up to see Jack, his eyes narrowed in anger and his chest heaving. "How could you?" he asked. Frankie was taken aback from the betrayal in his voice and how his voice cracked with pain. Frankie looked at her hands. "Sorry! You didn't want pasta for dinner?" she asked. Jack glared at her and curled his lip in a snarl. He hissed something under his breath. Frankie cocked her head. Jack's fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white as a ghost. His usual friendliness had changed to anger and his anxiety nearly pushed Frankie over. Her eyes got lost in his deep, dark blue eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. Jack's shoulder's sagged, but his eyes still shown with anger. "Frankie, we're through." He hissed. Jack spun around and left the young woman to stand where she was. It took a few heartbeats for Frankie to register on what had just happened. Tears welled up in her eyes and the cans of tomato sauce fell from her hands and splattered across the floor. She emitted a harsh sob and gasped as Jack's head popped out from the doorway. "And we were supposed to have salad for dinner!" he hissed. Frankie nodded and ran out of the kitchen into her room. Hot liquids of lost love and magma flooded through her veins. How could this happen?

~ Jack's POV~ Jack walked through the foyer, only catching glimpse a of Frankie's green sweater as she burst sobbing up the stairs. Deep regret began to surge through Jack and he longed to run up and hide forever. He forced all emotions down. How could he fell this way after what she did to him?


End file.
